Nothing New Under The Sun Or Moon
by sweetcolumbine
Summary: Jack and Ennis have their sweet life on their ranch, and Bobby comes to visit and surprises everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing New Under The Sun Or Moon**

Main characters belong to Annie Proulx and Brokeback Mountain.

_The year in which this story is set is 1983. After their reunion in 1967 in this, my version of the story, Ennis and Jack took a chance with pay-off money from Lureen's old man and went up to the Twist's place in remote Lightning Flat and got it going again as a viable concern. The divorces of the two men went through and, as the years have passed both men have been able to see their children from time to time. The name of the old Twist place is now 'The J&E Ranch'._

_I apologize for any inaccuracies as I'm not from Wyoming and certainly didn't know it in the 1980s. In my story Jack is still clean shaven and lovely – the moustache never existed._

Lloyd Barker, young foreman still in his twenties, was awoken very early on a fine summer's morning. He had his boss's old bedroom, while Mr. Del Mar and Mr. Twist had taken old ma and pa's bedroom further down the hall. The old ma slept downstairs now ever since the death of old pa a few years past – she was partially deaf. Sometimes the foreman wished _he _were deaf.

Now Lloyd was of a new generation but still a rarity in these parts: easy going, broad-minded, took people as he found them, and was no prude – but the noises coming from the main bedroom were beginning to make him sweat. He could hear the head of the bed banging against the thin partition wall, the occasional muffled profanity from Ennis, panting and grunting, with Jack's higher voice muttering words Lloyd couldn't make out. Then he heard Ennis call Jack's name followed shortly by Jack calling Ennis's name – after a while lots of laughter and snorting, and the sounds of the two men getting themselves ready for the day.

Lloyd would like a morning where he wasn't woken early, and an undisturbed night once in a while. He knew both men were almost forty years old and had been lovers for a long time, so he would have thought the sex would have calmed down a bit……..but it sure didn't seem like it.

Later that same day Jack was leaning against his truck watching Ennis (admiring his long legs) delegating and explaining work to be done, including on this outlying stretch of fencing. Jack knew a lot of the men didn't like he himself as he complained too much, but as he watched Ennis waving his arms and hands about, pointing at this and that, Jack thought _he _was too soft with the men.

Jack's gaze shifted onto their foreman who was listening intently – at least _he _had control over the men, young as he was. Jack was amazed at the likeness of the foreman to Ennis, even the way they stood was the same. Ennis didn't see it and confirmed they were not related, but nevertheless there they stood like two peas in a pod despite the age difference.

Jack's gaze shifted back to Ennis and, suddenly on this lovely day, he felt overcome with happiness to be living with him on their own ranch. Although twenty years had passed since they met and fell in love he still felt the same about him: he adored him.

With a sudden jolt, thinking on the sixteen years they'd been up at Lightning Flat together, he remembered it was time to leave – there was a sixteen year old to be picked up from the railroad station: his son Bobby.

An hour later Jack was squinting into the distance looking for his son whom he'd last seen about a year and a half ago. A young man alighted from the train and came towards him, but not recognising him and still far away, Jack continued to look around and behind him for his son.

'Hey! Daddy!' called the young man.

'Bobby? Well I'll be!' laughed Jack.

The tall, lithe and graceful young boy approached clad all in denim, carrying a large bag over one shoulder. Jack couldn't believe the change in his son – no trace of grandpa Newsome's looks now.

'Hi daddy', smiled Bobby dropping his bag and putting his arms around his father, Jack noticing how they were now level in height.

'Well I'll be, you sure sprung up there Bobby!' laughed Jack, hugging him back, gazing in disbelief then picking up the bag. 'You made good time from Texas. How you doin son?'

'I'm fine daddy', beamed his son.

'How's your momma?'

Bobby frowned slightly: 'Oh…ok'.

'Not married again?'

'No, no-one even on the horizon'.

'Uh huh – well come on then!'

They were soon back at the ranch because Jack showed off his new truck and made good speed. Bobby noticed a few more deserted and desolate ranches on the way from last time, but the J&E seemed to be thriving.

When they arrived old Mrs. Twist must have been waiting behind the door as she appeared just as the truck came to a halt.

'Hi grandma', half shouted Bobby knowing her hearing wasn't too good.

'You've grown!' she managed to say before the breath was squeezed out of her in a mighty hug.

As they all entered the kitchen Ennis and Lloyd were standing together looking at a list of feed clipped to a board held by Ennis – as they looked up Ennis dropped the board on the floor in surprise, Lloyd just gaped.

Ennis was completely taken aback, tried to hide his confusion by retrieving the clip board - but his breath was taken away, for Bobby was the spitting image of Jack as a teenager.

Lloyd, well Lloyd had never seen anyone like this, 'beautiful' came into his mind – reminded him of one of those angels he'd seen in a book he'd had as a child.

Mrs. Twist had made a high-time supper complete with her famous cherry cake, but everyone stood around the table staring in wonder at the new arrival.

'What d'ya think a ma boy now then?' asked Jack proudly.

'Well there's no mistaking who your daddy is', said Ennis, remembering the plain young boy he'd seen on the last visit.

'Hi uncle Enn', smiled Bobby.

Jack introduced Lloyd who always ate with the family, the other men eating and bunking in the log cabin.

'Hi', said Bobby, holding out a perfectly formed hand with its long tapering fingers.

Lloyd shook hands, speechless but managed to nod.

Everyone then sat down to their meal but Ennis and Lloyd continued to stare, never taking their eyes off Bobby as father, son and grandma talked away.

The foreman later didn't remember much about the meal – but he remembered listening to Bobby's Texan accent, his voice lilting and sweet like music, exotic to Lloyd's ears. He also remembered when he found out that Bobby was to share his bedroom – there being only two bedrooms in the ranch house.

Later in the evening when everyone had turned in, the extra bed was set up and Bobby had put away all his things – he sat at the window looking out at the dusk where his father had sat dreaming many times as a lonely youngster. Lloyd breathed in an all pervading scent of cinnamon, apple and almonds which filled the room – through the days that followed he never saw Bobby use cologne so Lloyd concluded it was Bobby's own natural scent – even that was lovely.

Lloyd was a good looking young man – had had quite a few girlfriends – never had any trouble attracting them either. Now, out of the blue, like the lightning Lightning Flat was known for, he had been struck by love and lust for this unusual, charismatic and utterly beautiful young boy. It wasn't that Bobby was effeminate – he wasn't – he was just….what was it?...a fine boy.

He regarded him sitting at the window, loose limbs splayed out, body slightly forward, resting elbows on his thighs, turned slightly away from him watching the darkening day.

His hair was a soft cloud of dark gossamer, almost black, but the ends curled like the petals of some exotic flower, nose straight and mouth with lips so soft and full, prone to smiling and laughter with immaculate teeth. Ah but his eyes, his eyes the most striking – the colour of a summer sky and fringed all about with long, dark lashes.

When Bobby stripped down and covered himself with only the thin sheet because of the heat of the night, Lloyd knew he was in for a _long _night. He also knew he was on dangerous ground as Bobby was so young. The sexual tension and energy which had pervaded the ranch house ever since he'd been here was now here in his own bedroom – dear God, how would he ever sleep?

Next morning Jack and his son saddled up the horses, walked them out into the cool morning air.

'So how's your momma – has she found anyone else yet?' asked Jack, probing, not satisfied with previous answers.

Bobby gave him a sideways glance under the brim of his hat – checked the horse – superb horse-rider like his mother – ' Daddy, there'll never be anyone else for her, she still talks about you and the first time you met!'

Jack nodded, feeling sad for her, he remembered her with great affection still.

There was silence for a long time then – 'What do you want to do, with your life? I mean have you thought about it?'

' Well…..I sure like being on the ranch here….I'd be a good help…..wouldn't mind getting into this business'

'What does your momma think'? asked Jack, remembering his son and Lureen didn't get along.

'Thinks I should finish schooling, but you know that ain't ma thing'.

Jack nodded, remembering the tutors they had hired for Bobby – there had always been problems.

'Well son, there's plenty of time to decide'.

Later they found a place by a little creek, had a picnic with food and drink old Mrs. Twist had provided. By then Jack realised there was something on Bobby's mind.

'Daddy'.

'Yes son'.

'When did you know?'

'When did I know what?'

Bobby blushed – 'Y'know….you and Uncle Enn'.

'Almost first time I saw him'.

'No, I don't mean that – when did you realise that girls weren't your thing?'

It was Jack's turn to blush and he put his head down. 'Well Bobby, guess I always know'd'.

There was silence then with only the babbling of the water in the creek.

'Daddy', said Bobby almost too softly to hear, 'Ah think ahm the same'.

'How do you know that?'

'Well how did _you _know that?' said Bobby turning to completely face his father.

'Ah get yer point Bobby – are ya sure?'

Softly again – 'Sure', said Bobby, 'But keep it quiet for now ok daddy?'

All of a sudden Jack was afraid for his son – wanting to tell him to please be careful in so many ways and for many reasons, but not wanting to frighten him. They talked further then until the heat of the day under the blistering sun forced them homeward.

During the rest of Bobby's stay and because of his interest in the ranch Bobby spent time with Jack and Ennis but also a lot of time with the foreman, helping, doing various tasks – Lloyd for his part was beside himself with love for young Bobby.

It wasn't just his looks which entranced – it was the whole package – he was lively, ready for a laugh, a live wire, in short - good company, also good hearted and a good horseman. Lloyd realised he had it bad – but what to do? Each night watching him in the narrow bed, his arms flung over his head, his angelic looks, were all a torment to Lloyd.

The end of Bobby's stay at the ranch came too soon. Lloyd who had a while back decided to leave this place lovely but isolated as it was, changed his mind on over-hearing a conversation between Bobby and Jack. He'd heard that Bobby was to spend more time up here and that hopefully in the end it would become a permanent arrangement.

After saying farewell to grandma and Ennis, Bobby came over to Lloyd and hugged him making Lloyd's legs tremble and his skin flush. He then watched the truck drive off into the distance, pushed his hat off his forehead – rubbed at the sweat there. He was in love, not with a girl but with a beautiful boy – suddenly the sun blazed down from behind a cloud, Lloyd turned on his heels and walked off, his heart felt light – he felt grateful to be alive and he was sure he was going to stay at the J&E, that was a certainty…..

He was unaware that beautiful blue eyes regarded him from the wing mirror of Jack Twist's truck, 'Let me love you', mouthed Bobby silently, unaware that his father Jack had once said this also to Ennis.

Much later in the soft evening Jack and Ennis were locked in their barn/stables. Jack was standing in the lamp light having stripped slowly for an appreciative Ennis. All was quiet outside, the only sound inside the nickering of the horses at the stable end and Ennis's heavy breathing.

'You're a fine looking man Jack Twist', rumbled Ennis beginning to unbuckle his belt buckle – and it was true: you would have to study Jack's face closely to realise he was nearer his forties than his twenties - but in this light he looked the same to Ennis as he had always done. For Ennis there was nothing and no-one on this earth to compare with Jack Twist.

'Point is cowboy, what ya goin ta do about it?' said Jack holding on to something above him, partly in shadow but so he was on display for Ennis, his eyes beautiful and enormous in the soft light.

With that Ennis quickly completed his own undressing, then tackled Jack, rushing him and rolling him down into the sweet smelling hay. Jack gave a surprised , ' Uff!', as the wind was knocked out of him and then started the giggling which Ennis loved so much as they began their naked wrestling in the low lamp light. Ennis always won, that is, Jack always surrendered gladly. As children they never had the opportunity for exuberant play in their grim and lonely lives – now they made up for it and more.

As their tussling stopped and Ennis had him trapped beneath him – Jack gazed up into the warm, loving eyes above him, and remembered how different this old barn used to be – it was a place of love now, hell so was the whole ranch, one time this was a place of hate where the old man took him to thrash him for some small failure to carry out a task properly – well away from his momma's hearing. All of John Twist's hopes for the future were centred on Jack, only child, only boy, and he considered him lacking – thought he'd lick him in to shape with a heavy hand and a belt.

'Ya still ma darlin' Jack after all these years', said Ennis, ' Ya know that don't ya?'

'I know it', murmured Jack, banishing the bad memories from his mind.

With that Ennis kissed the well-beloved mouth, then entered Jack with spit and slick only, but it was easy and Jack was waiting, ready and open for his man.

Ennis's large work–worn hands explored Jack as though this was their first time. Jack hung on, exploring his beautiful strong back and wrapping his long legs around Ennis's waist. Ennis's long fingers brought Jack to completion and shortly afterwards Ennis groaned and came within his darlin'.

Outside an owl hooted, the moon had risen, far off almost like a dream a coyote howled, like an echo of Brokeback. Inside the horses nuzzled one another and snuffled sleepily.

The two men were wrapped in each others arms and each others souls, dozing now – Jack felt happy and satisfied as sleep began to claim him, also happy at the prospect of seeing more of his son and being able to keep a fatherly eye on him. Silently then Jack and Ennis thanked God in heaven for fate that had brought them together to this – their sweet life.

At the same time all was quiet in the ranch house but Lloyd's night was still disturbed – with thoughts of a young and beautiful dark angel….


	2. Chapter 2

_Three years later, what happens next. (Bobby is now living at the J&E ranch)._

'Good looking young fellah ain't he?' said the housekeeper.

'Mmm?' replied Lloyd from his chair at the kitchen table where he was trying to make sense of the J&E's accounts.

'Bobby, boss's son, good looking boy. Y'd think on his time off he'd be out all the time looking for _pussy_.' This last was said with emphasis and a sly smile and sideways glance at the foreman.

'Never thought on it, suppose he is…..and what he chooses to do with his time off ain't no business of ours', said Lloyd, frowning at the housekeeper then lowering his head once again into his paperwork.

Walt, housekeeper and cook taken on two years ago after the death of old Mrs. Twist, continued washing plates enveloped in the steam from the hot water, pondered on what he'd seen yesterday.

He'd gone into the stables looking for Lloyd, came on him just inside, saw who he was looking at: Bobby, shirtless but still wearing his hat, working up a sweat grooming his horse bending over brushing down the horses legs. Walt swore he heard a sigh from the foreman but then backed out before he could be discovered.

He was broad-minded and kept his own counsel but he knew what he'd seen and knew what he suspected. Well it was nothing to do with him, and on completion of his tasks he went off whistling to tidy up the cabin.

All evening Lloyd the foreman had wrestled with the accounts.

'Goddam it!' he moaned to himself throwing his pen across the table, shaking his head then putting his head in his hands. He was frustrated over the paperwork which he couldn't get right and also over Bobby. Goddam that Walt for reminding him of Bobby – as if he needed reminding!

Bobby had been at the J&E ranch on a permanent basis for a month now, his presence burning a hole in Lloyd's consciousness – sometimes he wanted him so much he felt dizzy.

Yesterday Lloyd had to stop himself from going up behind Bobby and putting his arms around him. He remembered the boy's pale skin gleaming in the darkness of the stables as he bent down brushing the horse's legs, the fabric of his tight jeans stretching taut across his fine ass making Lloyd sigh.

Jack and Ennis had taken themselves off a week ago for a vacation to the cabin of a friend of theirs up in the mountains. Lloyd had been left in charge of the ranch and the men and was to supervise Bobby. Lloyd had been in torment ever since with Bobby around him all the time. Lloyd wondered if the boy would be shocked at what Lloyd had been thinking and dreaming of during the warm summer nights.

He finally turned in just before mid-night, weary in more ways than one, still straining listening for any noise from Bobby's bedroom..

Bobby wasn't asleep and had heard Lloyd mount the stairs, wished he'd make a detour to his bed. He was thinking on what had happened in the stables, wondering if it meant something or nothing.

Sage, his horse, had been due to be groomed so, at a loose end for once, Bobby had begun to brush him, worked up a sweat, taking off his shirt and undoing his belt.

Soon he was sure someone had come into the stables and was standing behind him as he heard a footstep – this was confirmed when he breathed in the heady scent of the cologne Lloyd had lately taken to wearing. He felt himself tremble and as he bent down was thrilled to think of Lloyd watching him, hoped he would speak.

Presently he summoned up enough courage to turn around but Lloyd had gone - Bobby was disappointed, he wanted him so much

He was glad to be living on the ranch with his daddy and Ennis, and so glad to be able to see Lloyd every day……he wondered what Lloyd would think if he knew he was in love with him.

The following evening Lloyd was sitting outside on the old bench near one of the few trees near to the ranch, the rest of the dark countryside stretched out beyond mostly grassland and sagebrush. The foreman was rolling his next smoke and worrying.

Instead of sharing a bedroom now as they had in the past Lloyd and Bobby each had their own. Jack and Ennis slept in a newly completed bedroom downstairs. In one way Lloyd was relieved not to be so close and tempted by naked or semi-naked Bobby who was after all his boss's son. He could still hear him moving around through the thin walls - which got his imagination running no end.

The foreman assumed the boy had turned in early but when he went to see if this was so Bobby wasn't in his bedroom or anywhere else. Asking around he was told that the boy had gone off on Sage early afternoon – it was now dark and there was still no sign of him.

He decided to have this last smoke then if he hadn't returned to take the truck and look for him.

At that thought he heard Bobby ride back, looking around the tree he saw him coming to a halt by the exterior lights of the stables, he saw him dismount marvelling again at the grace of the boy, keeping silent as Bobby led his horse inside.

After a while Bobby came back out and looking up, and not knowing himself observed, removed his hat dropping it to the ground, then stretched both arms up to the sky.

He breathed in the sweet air and looked up to the achingly beautiful zenith and the first stars. Then picking up his hat he started to walk through the long grass which led to the little creek which encircled the ranch thereby coming near to Lloyd. Seemingly unaware of the foreman he continued on towards the ranch house.

Lloyd finished his smoke unaware that Bobby had smelt his smoke and guessed he waited for him, hoping as he passed to draw him back to the ranch. After a while Bobby hurried, hoping to get himself ready for the foreman's return. Tonight Bobby hoped to have him, meant to have him.

Lloyd was aware of a mounting sense of excitement as he climbed the stairs, excitement of body and mind, his heart and imagination racing.

The light was on in Bobby's bedroom and the door slightly open . He knocked on the door and pushed it open. Bobby was sitting on the bed facing the door, looking at a framed photograph.

'Look', he said, 'Strange ain't it?' then showed the photograph to Lloyd.

It was a picture of Jack and Ennis in front of the ranch house – they looked no older than their mid twenties. Lloyd expected the likeness between Jack and his son, and it was remarkable, but he hadn't been expecting the close likeness between himself and Ennis as a young man.

'Well a'll be, been told we're alike afore but never saw it. Is the picture yours?' The boy nodded.

Then after a pause, 'Good try Bobby, trying to divert ma attention an'all from what I was about t' say. Now listen to me – I'm supposed to be looking after you while your old man is away, so next time you take off tell me where you're going and when you're due back.'

The cheerful expression on Bobby's face faltered then, 'Sorry Lloyd ah just didn't think – just went for a ride around, had a rest, fell asleep.'

'Well next time tell me ok. Whut you been doing anyhow, visiting some gal somewhere?'

There was a pause then Bobby leant back on the bed, his eyes looking up at Lloyd standing above him, his partly open shirt so white against his sunburnt skin.

He said softly and seductively, his chance had arrived at long last, 'Well y'know……..girls ain't ma thing.'

At first the foreman thought he had misheard what the boy had said, then he became frozen in thought and movement – the meaning of Bobby's words so important and life changing.

'Ah didn't know…..', whispered Lloyd, then just stood there at a loss to know how to continue.

'The only other person to know is ma daddy', said Bobby lowering his head, blushing and wishing he had said nothing.

Unknown to them but obvious to an informed observer it was his _mother's _winsomeness, sweetness and purity of features which shone through on his face at that moment, so to Lloyd then it wasn't as though he was looking at his boss's son with all the guilt that entailed – the way was easier, the barriers down.

Looking back he never knew how he did it, had no conscious thought, his body decided and that was that, he fell onto his knees in front of the boy, his upper body falling forward , seeking home. Bobby sat further up and took Lloyd in his arms and murmured endearments and that was that – they became lovers at that moment.

Lloyd just remembered kissing any part of Bobby he could reach, knocking the photo in it's frame onto the floor in the process and knocking the nightstand over, and in between trying to remove both their clothes – he never remembered being so excited, not even when he bedded his first girl – this was different – this was ecstasy and love.

For his part the main thing Bobby felt over and above everything was joy – he wanted Lloyd to take him, to let him have his way.

'What do ah do, what do ah do'? moaned Lloyd.

'Ah know what to do…..but I've never done it, never had it done to me', whispered the boy.

So it was as the foreman had thought and Bobby was like new milk for his delectation only, and so his excitement and desire increased ten fold.

When they were both completely naked 'Hold me', murmured Bobby rolling onto his side and then Lloyd positioned himself behind him, holding him and kissing up his neck into his hairline, whispering endearments. For his part Bobby pivoted his ass backwards and felt his lover's hardness against him, the movement making Lloyd moan and thrust. Soon he caught the boy's silken shaft and began rubbing in time with his thrusts. While this was going on Bobby explained slowly what he wanted him to do to him...

'D'ya have any oil darling or anything to help me,' panted Lloyd.

'Wait a minute', then Bobby retrieved a bottle of oil from the overturned nightstand, displayed himself wantonly as he bent down, making Lloyd whimper in anticipation.

Soon going slowly and preparing the boy well the foreman entered him but was so scared that he was hurting him.

'Mmm, are you alright my baby?' gently thrusting into him and rubbing his shaft and balls, then giving attention to the hardened nipples then back to his beautiful shaft once more.

Bobby, turning to look over his shoulder with half closed eyes his eyelashes flicking nodded his assent. Lloyd kissed then nipped his pretty pouting mouth then parted the sweet lips with his tongue.

That night they made sweet love until the dawn, trying different positions, Bobby wrapping his long legs around his lover taking all he could.

From the floor Jack and Ennis observed their love-making from the framed photograph, and for now anyway they seemed to approve……


	3. Chapter 3

_Goings On:_

Nights in this part of Wyoming were fantastic: a skyscape of deep black blue and twinkling stars were arrayed above for Walt's enjoyment. He'd finished up for the day and was taking a slow walk on the only rise of land near to the ranch, puffing away on his smoke deep in thought, the week's menus a priority - but slowly, slowly seeping into his consciousness came the steady thwack thwack of a headboard against a wall, a tell-tale signature of sexual congress. Looking up Walt could see a light on in what had been Jack and Ennis's bedroom but which was now Bobby's.

_Sure enjoying his pretty boy ol' Lloyd._

Then after a low moaning sound –

_Sure is enjoying what's being __**done**__ to him, that pretty boy…_

Walt frowned and thought that no good could come of the union – they were being indiscreet, at some point the men would cotton on. A lot of the men only stayed for a short time and the bosses were overall discreet but Lloyd and Bobby were not. If they were discovered by the men what would be the outcome? Also Bobby was the apple of his daddy's eye, what would _he _think?

A couple of days ago Walt discovered the two young men in the barn making love as they'd not bothered or forgotten to bar the door in their haste – he'd never been sure what such men did – well he'd sure had an education, what he'd seen would remain seared into his memory for a _long_ time.

As he'd entered the barn he thought he heard noises at the far end and was just about to shout for Lloyd when a gleam of naked flesh silenced him and made him step to the back of one of the stalls, then crouch down behind a partition.

'Mmm _Bobby!' _panted Lloyd doubling his speed.

'Lloyd ah thought ah heard something', said Bobby turning to gaze over his shoulder at his lover, his voice low and husky - it was the way he spoke now as if he had something perpetually in his mouth, his voice forever altered after the passion of the past few weeks.

Lloyd paused, withdrew, picked up clothing to put in front of him and to Walt's horror went to the door and, after calling, barred it effectively trapping him inside with the two boys. Because of the gloom in the corner where he was hiding Walt remained undiscovered.

The foreman soon continued where he'd left off - Bobby waiting for him having barely moved whimpered his pleasure. For a _long _time that afternoon the boys made love often varying their positions, and Walt had to admit to himself it was a beautiful sight and beautiful to hear - he was in no doubt in the end that they were both madly in love with each other........he _wished he wus somewhere else…._

_It's a wonder that boy can walk much less ride his horse - _mused Walt, for Lloyd was a large, strong energetic man and took his pleasure, full measure..

The thing which shocked the housekeeper most wasn't the sex it was what happened next. The boys got dressed in a fashion but their shirts remained undone, Lloyd sat down against the hay, and Bobby sat with his back against him then turned, they both gazed into each others eyes - then Lloyd took Bobby tenderly into his arms and kissed him as Walt kissed his long time old gal. To Walt's mind this wasn't right.

An observer in the know would have remarked on the likeness of the boys to Ennis and Jack at their beginning – but this was a different time and situation, different people - no matter the outside pressures they'd vowed to stay together.

Above Walt now, he could see Bobby's naked back as the boy sat on the bedroom window sill and Lloyd's large hands all over him, exploring him - then he glimpsed the dark shape of the foreman against the light begin to piston up and down, up and down, as he got to work with his urgent, forceful, thrusting - Walt clearly heard his cries. Then the housekeeper saw Bobby in ecstacy arch his back and neck so more of his dark head came into view, saw his elegant hands actually holding on to the _outside_ of the window casement as Lloyd's violent thrusts threatened to send him _out_ of the window.

_No more! _thought Lloyd – no good could come of this –_ Ain't natural!_

And yet……he liked these boys and wished them well –

_What would Jack and Ennis think? That was the question. Well it was no business of his. Soon the bosses would be back. Maybe he should have a word with Lloyd?_

With a brief glance around to make sure no-one was nearby Walt decided to turn in, it was late and he was tired.

'I love you' moaned Lloyd to Bobby, pushing into him again and again.

'I love you' murmured Bobby, and turning his beautiful face aside he lowered his eyelids, felt Lloyd so big and deep inside of him, felt wanton and whore-like, let this strapping, handsome man have his way with him once more.

Below them Walt shook his head as he walked off and, whistling to hopefully make the lovers more cautious, he made his way back to the cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

_Full Circle:_

It was late one evening a few days after their return.

'Tell me again Ennis.'

'Tell you whut?' asked Ennis as he looked through a catalogue of saddles and other horse related equipment.

'Y'know….what y thought when y first saw me.'

'Jack, ah've told you that a hunderd… no, a thousand times afore', said Ennis putting down the catalogue and stretching.

'Jus tell me once again……ah like ta hear it', said Jack.

Defeated, still tired and drained from their 'vacation' in the mountains, Ennis gave up and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

'Ah saw this boy, long tall streak jump from the truck, made me kinda shy and excited all at the same time – then ah kept tryin a sneak a peek at him under ma hat – never seen no-one like him, ever.'

'Did ya think ah wus good lookin?' asked Jack knowing the answer full well.

'Best lookin thing ah_ ever_ seen', smiled Ennis.

'Aha!' said Jack and leant over and kissed Ennis softly and sensually on his beloved mouth.

Afterwards Ennis laughed up at Jack, even at his age Jack had kept his boyishness – always mischievous and cheerful, was the light of Ennis's life - but then as if to belie this:

'Glad yer sitting down Ennis ah've got ta ask your opinion on somethin – an it ain't easy.'

Ennis frowned, waited for what would come next.

'Lloyd told me somethin yesterday – and ah'm not sure what ta think', said Jack clearing his throat. 'Well, ah never told ya somethin about Bobby a while back either, promised ah'd tell no-one, but ah think now's the time with this somethin else an all'.

'Jack just tell me,' said Ennis exasperated.

'Lloyd and Bobby got a thang goin on', said Jack quickly.

Ennis got his meaning straightaway and he was shocked on all counts. Yes, Bobby had inherited Jack's extreme good looks, was a good boy too and he knew Jack was proud of him, and Bobby seemed a typical all American boy - Lloyd had had many girlfriends, Ennis knew that. Lloyd and Bobby together? He couldn't believe it.

After a while 'What d'_you_ think on it?' asked Ennis.

'Ah'm scared Enn, just plain scared – whut if it gets out n someone decides ta have a go at ma son? Ah'm just plain scared.' Jack struggled with what he thought and said next, but this was Bobby the light of his life, 'Ah kinda hoped, thought, there'd be someone better for him anyhow – Lloyd is a foreman plain and simple, a country boy through an through, and that's_ all_ he'll ever be!' All his life Jack had looked for better and better things and wanted the good life for his son too.

'Lloyd's a good man', said Ennis, after a pause with his mind still reeling, 'sides _we're _country boys in case you forgot, an I ain't got a problem with that'. Later, trying to help, for he loved Jack and Bobby as the son he'd never had, Ennis said, ' Let's sleep on it……let's see what we think in the mornin'.

Upstairs Bobby was inside Lloyd's bedroom leaning against the door, Lloyd was on his hands and knees looking for the sewing needle he'd dropped sewing on a button to his shirt.

'Ah'm sure they're talkin on it downstairs……ah heard our names mentioned – ah can't believe you told ma old man without ma say so', grumbled Bobby showing a different side to his character, for unknown to all he'd inherited his grandpa Newsome's sense of propriety. Also from Jack he'd inherited touchiness and sensitivity, so he felt a sense of betrayal, a lack of understanding and a lack of respect from Lloyd, as though he were a silly little boy not worth consulting.

'Ah told y darlin, after Walt had a word with me an said we were makin everythin too obvious – which we were – ah had t tell your daddy afore any-one else did, that's all'.

'It's embarrassing too, ah don't think you should a done that.' Bobby looked down, then sighed –'It's done now, we'll see whut happens next'.

'Sure will babe – stop worrying it'll be o.k.' said the foreman and continued looking for the needle, hoping everything would be alright.

Lloyd wasn't so sure it would be alright for when he'd plucked up enough courage to tell Jack, figuring he would be sympathetic because of he and Ennis, Jack had been angry and plainly shocked but in the end didn't say all that much. The foreman had had to ask Jack about something anyway and the opportunity to tell him had presented itself, and as Lloyd wanted to help Bobby he went ahead and told Jack. Everything had back fired on him though and Bobby had been sulky ever since.

Next morning Jack and Ennis talked some more – but in the end Ennis said to' let be' and Jack hoped it would 'die a death' – nothing more was said.

The betrayal of their secret by Lloyd continued to rankle with Bobby, no matter how much he was besotted with the foreman – so when something happened a few weeks later, Bobby was all for his daddy's suggestion..

Lureen, Bobby's mother had had a fall from her horse which had been startled by something out on a ride – surprisingly for once his mother hadn't been able to regain control and had fallen sustaining several injuries. Jack suggested he and Bobby should go down to Texas (split the lovers up) to supervise Lureen's business concerns – well at least keep their eyes on the staff and to make sure she was taken care of properly. To Lloyd's dismay Bobby readily agreed, trying to teach his lover a lesson, and within a short time father and son were both gone from the ranch, leaving Lloyd devastated and pining for Bobby.

Ennis felt sorry for Lloyd, saw himself in him now, tried to keep him happy, nothing seemed to work.

When Jack returned _without _Bobby everything took a turn for the worst. Bobby was to stay in Texas for the foreseeable future to Jack's relief, though he missed him, and to Lloyd's great sorrow. Ennis who valued a good foreman was not so happy at the turn of events.

The days, weeks and months rolled by – Jack learned that Bobby was keeping private company with the well-heeled son of a friend of his ex wife – Lloyd unable to believe that Bobby would willingly stay for an extended period with his mother whom he disliked smelt a plot – and there was one: a plot by Jack and Lureen. In reaction Lloyd began dating any gal who was passable – Ennis was sure all would end badly.

As a couple of _years_ rolled by Lloyd took to drink and dropped the easy women he had seemed partial to – Ennis worried and this time it was Jack who said 'let be' – but Ennis worried some more, tried to cheer Lloyd up, failed.

More time passed.

Then:

One summer's afternoon, sunny but with a cold breeze blowing, Lloyd was sitting on the old bench smoking, looking out on the waving grasslands which looked as he imagined the ocean would look. His headache from the previous night's drinking session was gone – but he felt drained and dead inside, felt sorrow – no word for him all these past years and no replies to his letters or calls. Jack who went down to Texas from time to time said Bobby never mentioned him.

Lloyd finished his smoke, leant forward and put his head in his hands - a figure of abject misery - he had work to do, had to try and rouse himself somehow. Into his mind came the memory of Bobby as he first saw him in the kitchen of the ranch - loveliest thing he'd _ever_ seen.

'Hey! Hey!' a lively voice called from behind him. He turned and looked towards the stables, not believing what he was seeing. A young man tall and straight, well dressed was standing there, the sunlight making his dark hair shine.

'Bobby? Bobby?'

At that Lloyd was up and running, saw Bobby run towards him – they collided and he lifted him up trembling, ' Darlin! Darlin!' Then they got as close to each other as they could, were both immediately aroused - stared into each others eyes hungrily, kissed long and hard then pulled apart and stared at each other again. The tears sprang from Lloyd's eyes, and Bobby sobbed – the last few years meant _nothing _he was back at the ranch and would remain so……he'd tried to do the right thing by his parents – hated in the end the boring well to do people he'd been told to get acquainted with……would stay..........had come _home_.


End file.
